Home Movies
by Adieu l'apathie
Summary: An embarrassing thing, childhood is. Renee is a catalyst for Bella's embarrassment, and Edward enjoy's every minute of it. Indefinite Hiatus, Sorry
1. To: Isabella Marie Swan

Home Movies

**A/n: Hey! Guess what! I'm back. Lol. I don't know how long this story is going to be...no idea what so ever. I have even less of a clue then my other stories... :P Anywho, I figured I better get a move on before people start to forget who "Edward's Blossom" is, so I'm starting a story I have no idea what I'm doing with. Well, enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series or its characters. **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I unlocked the door and stepped inside after carefully tucking the key under the welcoming matt. I sighed as I picked up the mail from the floor where it had slipped to after being inserted through the slot at the bottom of the door. Edward had been out hunting **[a/n: this excuse saves my life and I'm probably always gonna use it at least once in every one of my fanfics, so if you don't like it, sorry, but it's my life preserve ( :** all weekend, and he should be over soon; just getting back. Charlie had gone on a full week fishing trip with his fellow officers somewhere--I didn't really pay attention to where.

Feeling something an smidge heavier and more solid then the rest of the mail, I put the envelopes on the table, by the coat rack. There was a small, rectangular package remaining in my hand. I turned it every which way looking for an addressee. "To: Isabella Marie Swan..." Hmm... It's from Mom.

I unwrapped it cautiously, not sure if Mom had sent me some kind of erratic April fool's joke or something. Under the brown package paper it was just a plain black, rectangular box. Upon opening the lid from it, I found a letter, and a disk in a case.

I turned my main focus on the letter, so putting down the box with the disk still inside, I read it.

_Bella,_

_Oh! I miss you so much! I'm having a great time down here with Phil! I guess Florida's just my cup o' tea!_

_I was rummaging through old boxes that were in our attic in Phoenix just last week. For some reason I just put them in the basement down here, still in their boxes. I didn't unpack them... Anywho Guess what I found! Let's just say it's a blast from the past! Anyway, it was on a video tape so I put it on a DVD for you. _

_On another subject, you should check your emails more often! I send you about 7 of them a day before you answer me. Don't shun your mother, honey._

_Tell Edward I said hello._

_Miss you, Love you_

_-Mom_

I couldn't help but let out small laughs at intervals at how silly Renee could be. I still had a smile on my face when I felt ice cold hands cover my eyes from behind. And that smile has, now, just turned into a grin. "Guess who," that velvety angelic voice demanded. I could here the smile in his tone. An excited, happy giggle escaped my lips as I put down the letter and reached back my arms and placed my hands on the back of his neck, my eyes still being sheilded. "I don't know...Alice? Emmett?" A chuckle resided. "Nope, neither, try again." I intertwined my fingers on his neck. "Umm... OH! I know! Mike?!" I bit my bottom lip to keep from combusting with laughter. Edward grunted and pulled away completely, breaking my fingers apart from each other.

I turned around in my seat on the couch to see a stoic face, but I could see that a tiny spark of amusement was still dancing in his butterscotch gold eyes. "Awww, I was wrong again. Jeez, it's just Edward..." I let the false pout fill my cheeks as I looked up at him, trying to puppy pout like Alice. I had asked her to teach me how, and I've been making fair progress if I do say so myself.

Well, it appears that Edward thinks so too, because he just laughed softly and jumped over the head of the couch and plopped down next to me. I felt all the, before, unnoticed tension in my body melt away as he held me in his arms and kissed my forehead. I moved my face up a litte bit and kissed his bottom lip. He responded by smiling and sighing happily.

Once again, interrupting our intimacy, a human trait made itself known. I can't wait until that problem is gone...My stomach let out a mildly loud growl. Edward smirked at me. "Dinner time for the human."

_**Xox-A chicken salad later-xoX**_

I just finished drying my now clean dishes when Edward asked from beside me, "Your mother sent you a DVD? Do you know what is on it?" I rose a brow at him. "You read the letter over my shoulder didn't you?" That beautiful crooked smile formed on his lips and I just stared at him, forgetting what I just asked. It really is amazng that he still had such an effect on me, I don't think that will ever change.

"Yes, I did. Well, aren't you going to watch what your mom sent you?" I felt him pulling me back towards the couch when I snapped out of my daze. Damn that mind-numbing beautiful grin of his...

Edward sat on the couch and I put the disk into the DVD player, then turned the lights off. I grabbed the remote and pressed "PLAY", and was suddenly wary of what the contents of the DVD might be. My eyes flickered to Edward, and he was grinning at me. "Nervous, Love?" I glared at him from the corner of my eye then turned my attention to the T.V. screen. The blue menu appeared, it said at the top "Days past" then "HOME MOVIES" in big, ominious, bold white letters.

I felt my eyes widen in realization and shock. NO! She didn't! I lifted the remote in my hand to push "EJECT" when it was slipped out of my grasp. My head snapped to the side where Edward was grinning like a mad man. "EDWARD! NO! PLEASE DON'T!"

**Click**

_"Momma!"_

My 5 year old voice sounded, my ears started to ring.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: Okay, first chapter, check! Reviews...I can't check that off my list yet! So please help me and my poor not-completely-checked-list out and Review! Lol, I hoped you all liked it, and even if you didn't you can flame me! I just want Reviews...you know...if you have the time. Let me know if you guys want more or not. Thank you.**


	2. Powder Blue Tutu's and Red Heads

Home Movies

**A/n: Omc, I think this is going to be one of my fastest updates yet! Lol. Ok, first thing's first, I thank you all who've reviewed so far. I appreciate you all, and your opinions are valued! Next I am sorry if I am late getting around to replying to those reviews because it turns out that is deciding to be a butt head to me and not send email alerts telling me of my reviews, so I have to check on my own! Grrs...-ahem- Anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series or its characters.**_

_Oh, and Italics is what is happening in the home movie_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last time...**_

**Click**

_"Momma!"_

My 5 year old voice sounded, my ears started to ring.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I stared in wide-eyed horror at the screen. On it was me, 5 years old, in my powder blue tutu from when I was in ballet. I had just called to my mother and was now running to her. I stole a glance at Edward who was watching the "movie" intently, with a small smile gracing his lips. I decided I might as well just grab the pillow beside me and hide behind it, just peeking at the screen, and let my blush grow. I was wondering what home movie she sent me...

_**-Movie Time- **_

_A five year old Isabella Swan ran to her mom, huffing and blushing a tomato red. Renee picked her little girl up and twirled her around with one arm (the other holding the recorder), then coming to a stop hugging Bella to her chest. _**(A/n: Bella was a very slim child)**

_"Oh! Bella! You looked so beautiful out there!" The little girl pouted. "Momma, don't lie to me! I fell and tripped every other step I made!" Her small voice squeaked through the weezing. Renee just kissed the tyke's forehead and set her down on her uncoordinated, slippered, feet._

_**-----The camera cuts off, only to blink back on a second later-----**_

_"Say 'Good Morning, World' for Mommy." The camera zoomed in on a tired Bella, freshly from sleepy town. Bella rubbed her eyes, and sat up in her purple comforter-covered bed. "Nnnn, Mom..." The little one turned her head to her night stand that held an alarm clock. "Ugh, Momma, it's only 7:08 a.m., on a Saturday, and on the day after my oopsies at the ballet play." Renee gave a childish giggle, and patted Bella's head with her free hand. _

_Bella pouted at the camera, then got out of bed, sporting bed-head-hair and a white night shirt. "I'll go make us breakfast," sighed the tired child._

_**---cuts off, blinks on---**_

_The tiny Bella was at ballet practice. The navy blue leotard she wore making her blush even more noticable. She tried to do a simple twirl and she ended up loosing balance and knocking into another little girl with red hair and freckles, who fell and started to cry. Bella lifted her body off the floor, bruises forming on her legs and forehead, only to crawl over to the sobbing ginger. "I'm so sorry, Heiti! I lost balance! Are you okay?" Bella's small brows furrowed in concern for her peer as she lightly brushed Heiti's hands from her face. Bella wiped at the red-head's tears and apologized once more. The teacher, then, came over, scolded Bella, and took Heiti somwhere off screen._

_Bella came over to sit next to her mom, safely away from the rest. The other girls, and 3 boys, in the class glared at Bella with resentful eyes. "I'm sorry...,"said Bella as she shrunk into Renee's side. Renee petted her guiltened daughter. "My poor Bella..."_

_**---cuts off for good---**_

I felt like I was going to get sick, how embarrassing. Not only did Edward just see me in my clumsiness as a child, but also how I didn't fit in with anyone. I hid my face in the pillow again and groaned. Why did Renee send this again? I turned my face so that my cheek was pressed against the pillow, and gazed over at Edward, wary that he might be scoffing at me.

But, instead, he was looking at me with...sympathy...

I didn't understand. "What is it, Edward?" He made a sad smile, and shook his head slowly. "Bella, you truely are amazing." I titled my head to the side, an automatic action when I got confused, and furrowed my brows in confusion. "How?" "You care so much for others...and too little for yourself. In fact, the degree you do care for yourself gets aggitating at times," Edward finished with a chuckle. I smiled at the sound of his laugh.

I supposed, with great relief, that he wasn't going to poke fun at me. I got up to eject the dvd and put it back into it's case when Edward commented, "So...'oopsies,' huh?" He bit his lip to keep from laughing at me.

...Spoke too soon...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: Well there's chapter number 2! There's some clearing up I'd like to do so...**

**1.) In my earlier interjected a/n in the story where I stated Bella was slight in weight as a child, it's not proven other than the fact Bella had once stated that she had always been slender..., but I put it in there to fit my story so -shrugs-**

**2.)When the 'little girl' Bella said she would make breakfast for the both of them (herself and Renee) it's to demonstrate how she started early when she began to take care of her mother.**

**Well, that is all. I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review...you know...if you think you could...**


	3. IMPORTANT! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note!**

_**A/n: I know, I know, instead of a story update it's one of these stupid A/n's. But if you guys would like an update soon I need you to read this! I am at a fork in the road, and need to know which way to turn. I can do Edward's PoV of the story for the next chapter (and possibley every other chapter if you guys would like) and it would be his thoughts and such from the home movie he'd just seen. OR, I can just get on with the story in Bella's PoV. Which ever you people would prefer, just review and let me know! I need to know if I'm going to keep going on with this fanfic, so please vote and tell me what you would like from me!**_

Thank you,

Edward's Blossom


	4. Edward gets Nosey

Home Movies

**A/n: The first thing I would like to do here is say THANK YOU FOR VOTING! I sincerely appreciate it you guys! You're amazing! And guess what! I even got one mildly bad review! First time yet! I know that isn't really something to celebrate, but it's a first, so...Like I said, you can express your opinions with me, and I won't mind (too much). : ) Well anyway, I would like to explain things too. When I suggested the idea of doing EPoV, I **_did_** mean that I would alternate between his and Bella's Point of View. **

**Ahem, Now for the results of the votes...**

**Dun. Nuh. NAH! (Lmao)**

_**EPOV WINS!**_

_italics for movie_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Twilight series or its characters, or the song "Underneath Your Clothes", that is by Shakira**_

_**-EPOV-**_

**XoXoxxxoXoX**

I made my way to the couch as Bella got the dvd out of its case. This would be interesting. A blast from the past, hmmm?

Bella sat down and grasped the dvd remote, and clicked "Play". A blue screen soon came up with the words ""Days past" and "HOME MOVIES". Oh, I see. Renee, you are a god-send! Bella was wide-eyed in shock and fear, about to take the precious dvd out of the player I stole the controller from her. There is absolutely no way I'd miss seeing my beautiful Bella in her childish ways.

"EDWARD! NO! PLEASE DON'T!," the onslot of predictable, embarrassed begging came. I couldn't help but let a little grin out as I looked at her and watched the video start.

**XoxoxoxoX**

I saw her, a little Bella, only about 5 years old stumbling around a ballet studio, cute as can be. I almost "awwed" when she had called Renee "Momma", but that just wasn't what 106 year old vampire men do. I snuck in glances every once in a while at the beautiful woman that child had grown to be, next to me. Bella was hiding behind a pillow, red-faced, peeking over the top of it at the Tv screen. I was internally laughing at how silly she was. Though, I'm sure to her, watching the movie was like watching a train wreck, and she just couldn't look away.

Watching her in the video made my mood feel very light, which I do have to admit, doesn't happen very often. But it was Bella, even if on a dvd and over 10 years ago, and heaven knows that she affects me in odd ways.

**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

By the time the movie was over with, I had actually learned more about my Bella. I had thought I'd covered everything when I asked her lists upon lists of questions when we had started "going out". Now, I understand what she meant when she'd once mentioned how she felt she belonged with my family, and how she hadn't felt a sense of _that_ substantial ground before. The way all those little girls had glared at her for a simple accident that she sincerely apologized for, how the teacher didn't seem to care about the bruises that were forming on her while the other girl had just been crying from the shock of the fall...I see a little better...she really doesn't fit in with people on this earth. She really is extroardinary.

But besides from the awe of the learning experience, I'd gotten a good chuckle or two out of it. And my poor beloved is hiding her face in the pillow, muffling her little screams. I patted her back and relaxed her. To make her feel better, and also to explain my reactions to the home movie, I told her how I thought she really was a wonderful person, caring for that little girl whom only got Bella in trouble, whild my beloved herself was the one who was physically hurt. It moves me how glorious Isabella is, truly it does. She seemed satisfied with my laughter more than my explaination, and got up to get the disc out of the player.

I had to just get in one more chuckle. I brought up one of the most adorable things she had said or done during the whole sitting of the video.

I rose a brow at her and gave that crooked grin that she is so dazzled by, just to ease the bit of anger that might come from her afterwards. "So...'oopsies,' huh?" She wirled on me, blushing a soft scarlet, and let a subconcious pout form. "And I thought you were going to be nice, I guess wishful thinking doesn't always work."

_**x-A week later-x**_

I was making my usual trail of kisses from the hollow behind her ear, down her neck, and to her collar bone, when the door bell rang. Bella bit her bottom lip, flushed crimson, deciding whether to get up or act like no one was home. I broke away from the traditional trail,kissed her nose, and nodded toward the door. She sighed and tripped her way to the door. I smirked at watching her reaction. I couldn't help but love the affects I had on her. Call it egotistical, but I think it's great that I can make her even more clumsy when she stands up than usual.

She came back and flopped down next to me once again. I wrapped my arms around her soft, lusciously warm body. "Who was it?" She looked slightly nervous, like she was trying to hide something. "No one, it was just the mail man letting me know he dropped off some letters." Okay, but why would she act all shifty just because of the mail?

Then it dawned on me. Renee. I grinned playfully. "So...has your mother sent you any more letters or home movies in the mail, love? It's been about a week. Or was that a one time only thing?" Bella cleared her throat, a sure sign I was right, and shook her head. "Mmm, she hasn't. But her emails are non-stop, so that is understandable. And I think it's a one time only thing about the videos. I hope so." She pardoned herself to a human moment her bladder had conditioned. I got up, easily quite, and snuck to her mail basket. Bill, bill, junk mail, letter from someone (I suppose one of Charlie's friends)...Damn, nothing from Renee. Bella must of hidden it somewhere. A smart cookie, as Emmett had once put it. Ugh, did I just quote the buffoon of the family on Bella's intelligence? I've not been blocking his thoughts enough lately.

I silently slid back into my place on the couch when I heard the toilet flush upstairs. Where did she put it...I was still pondering that when she sat down in my lap. I kissed her shoulder. It can wait, I'll think about it later. Right now, all I need to concentrate on is my beloved.

_**0o0xThat nightx0o0**_

She was deep in her sleep, talking over with. Bella had said some strange things, and in a melody. I think she was singing in her sleep. She had muttered "Underneath your clothes...endless story...there's the man I chose...my territory...'cuz of you I'm running out of reasons to cry..." And it went on like that for about 2 minutes before I couldn't understand what she was uttering anymore. Even so, it was kind of comical to watch her do it.

When I was sure she was fine, I got up from her side and went downstairs to look for the mail from Renee that I was positive Bella had recieved earlier today. I searched the kitchen and found a letter taped to the box that was bound to have another dvd of their "home movies". I read the letter to myself.

_Dear Bella,_

_I thought I'd send you another one of these dvd's. I think it's fun, you know, finding older days, and seeing them on new devices. _

_Anyway, this one is from when you were a little older, about 13 or 14. I'm glad that you've been replying to me on a regular basis, honey._

_Sorry that I e-mail you so much, I know I over do it. But I can't help it, but you bear with me anyhow._

_I love you, Bella._

_E-mail you soon, Mom_

Renee seems like a good woman, a bit unorganized and silly, but a good mom. And she's amazing for sending these videos! I stole a glance at the microwave clock. 2:18 a.m. There's still approximately 3 hours before Bella wakes up, and Charlie comes home tomorrow around noon. Plenty of time.

I sat on the couch and turned on the dvd. Bella just hitting puberty. This has got to be interesting.

_"But I don't want to go to a dance, Mother," A Bella with a high pony tail declared while making dinner._

Oh yes. Very interesting, indeed.

* * *

**A/n: Chapter three, everybody. I know, I know, it took too long to get this up. I agree. I've no excuse for it either besides the fact that I had strep throat and got a shot in my butt and it hurts to sit. Lol, you think I'm joking? I'm not. But in anycase, I see that I made the beginning a bit OOC, but it was hard for me to start this chapter off for some odd reason. Brain Malfunctions. Sorry. Please R&R.**


	5. I'm So Sorry

_**Very**____**Important**__**!!**_

**A/n: Okay, I know a lot of people have been awaiting me to update this story. The main reason I hadn't updated in a long time was because of events that had left me depressed to the point of self-harm, and upset. **

**But as of a month or so ago, I've started to pick myself up. But the chapter is proving to me to be a little much in amount of difficulty to write up. **

**Hopefully, I can write it soon, but as of right now, I think I'll put it on a "Temporary Hold".**

**But I when I do update, I will make sure that it is the longest chapter I've ever written yet, to try and make up for my dissappointing ways and not updating.**

**In the mean time, I think I'll try my hand at writing some Kodocha (a.k.a. Kodomo No Omocha) fanfics, if anyone is interested.**

**It is what I will think of therapy, so that I will have the ability to update on Home Movies soon. That is, if I do the afore mentioned fanfic(s) at all.**

_**Thank you all very much for your reading, reviews, enthusiasm, and (what I would hope to receive) understanding.**_

_**Please forgive me,**_

-Edward's Blossom


	6. A Fish's Rightful Throne: The Toilet

Home Movies

**A/n: Okay, so here I am again. Once again, I am deeply sorry for the hold. Thank you to those that understood and are willing to forgive my lateness from the stitches of my pitiful pieces of heart. Please enjoy. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Luckily for us all, the best author in the world, Stephenie Meyer, owns the Twilight series and all the characters that go with it.**_

_Italics - movie_

**BPOV**

I was having a pleasantly odd dream. For some reason, "Underneath Your Clothes" was playing softly in the background and sensual activities started to ensue. Then, before things got too heated, I was awoken with the sensation of snowflake-frigid butterflies fluttering across my face. Opening my eyes groggily, I was happy to see the man of my dreams placing light kisses in various places on my face.

I moved my chin up a millimeter, so that my lips brushed against his.

"Good morrow, my love," his lips whispered, moving against my lips, smoothly.

I giggled contently against his mouth. "Dost thou not knowest the meaning of Good? If he dost, he'd realize that the silly word is no comparison for this morning, My Sweet Romeo."

Edward's mouth slid to my ear, where I heard him moan softly. "Bella, you do not know how beautiful your voice sounds, and then the words you use with it...," he kissed the hollow under my ear, making me shudder involuntarily.

I sat up slowly, and smiled wryly. "Like the taste of your own medicine, Edward?" He just chuckled, and enveloped me within his arms, tucking my head under his chin affectionately.

Turning my head to the right, I looked to my alarm clock for the time of day. 6:30 a.m. I closed my eyes and moved my face to Edward's hard, comforting chest. I sighed, wishing I could stay like this forever, and someday soon, I'll be able to.

**oxOoOxOoOxo**

Edward had to go home for a couple of hours, so Charlie wouldn't be suspicious (if he saw Edward here...) when he got back. I greeted Charlie when he shouted the usual "Bella? I'm home."

A few hours later, I was starting on making dinner (home-made mac & cheese).

When I was in the kitchen, dinner baking in the oven, I decided to check on the cursed dvd Renee had sent yesterday. I looked around the corner, making sure Charlie was in the living room - watching his game, before I reached under the fridge. Retrieving the case and letter, I went upstairs quickly, but cautiously.

I sighed, exhausted. I wondered what home movie it was this time. I turned on my heel, starting back to the kitchen. Begrudgingly, my curiousity was peaking. I'd have to watch it soon, I'll just have to wait until Edward has to hunt.

_**x-X-Later that Night-X-x**_

I was moping about, but putting on a smile whenever Charlie looked over. Edward was just over about an hour ago, having snuck into my room through the window. Of course, I was thrilled to see him, but the news he brought me wasn't very enjoyable. Emmett and Carlisle were going hunting tonight and wanted him to join. I smiled and nodded, I knew that he shouldn't starve himself just because I couldn't stand to be away from him...

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

Re-reading Pride and Prejudice, I sat in my room, laying belly-flat upon my bedsheets. Then I felt strong, glorious, cold arms surround my waist, sitting me up, and pressing my back against a chest. His chest.

I smiled, and tilted my head back to kiss Edward's chin. "Back so soon? It's only 6:00. Not that I'm complaining, but you know that Charlie isn't asleep yet..."

Edward kissed my forehead, my head still being tilted back - giving him access to do so. "Love, I hate to say it, but I came back so early to let you know that I won't be coming over tonight. Emmett and Carlisle have requested my presence at 'dinner,' but I'll be here bright and early before you awake tomorrow morning. I'm sorry." He placed multiple kisses on my neck, face, and shoulders.

Turning in his grip, I placed my lips firmly against his, memorizing the smooth feel of them. I sighed quietly as I nuzzled my cheek agianst his. "I'll miss you. Now, go on. Get." I giggled as he ruffled my hair with his hand. I entertwined my fingers with his and walked with him to my window.

"I love you, Edward. Please, come to me as soon as you can," I mummbled.

"I love you, too. I will return shortly...Miss you," he whispered back as he kissed our fingers, still laced as one.

Then right before he jumped off the window ledge, Edward grinned crookedly back at me. "Don't die of embarrassment tonight, Bella. Please be safe."

And with that he left, leaving me dazed and confused...and just a smidge, flustered -- his perfect grin still in my mind's eye, making my head spin.

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

I still had no idea what he had meant by that last comment, but I was used to his cryptic remarks. I sat in my room, and put the dvd in the not-_**that**_-outdated computer's drive and waited for it to load. Since my Edward isn't here, I might as well take advantage of the time and watch the blasted home movie.

I was contemplating if I should ask Renee to stop sending the dvd's (but I was worried about hurting her feelings) when the computer's screen became a lavender colored background with soft pink words in bold, spelling out "HOME MOVIES: 2ND EDITION". I moved the pointer and clicked on PLAY.

I moaned as I heard my 13 year old voice sound from the computer speakers. I grabbed some head phones and hooked them in, despite it being 10:51 p.m. and Charlie already being in bed, I was still embarrassed to listen to it allowed with him in the house.

_"But I don't want to go to a dance, Mother," Bella's voice sounded._

_The brunette's hair was set in a high pony tail; waves of silken locks bound by a wrap of baby blue chiffon. Renee was patting down the non-existent wrinkles in the off-the-shoulder dress, a soft royal blue in color, that fanned out cutely where Bella's knees began. Her skinny, yet - in a way - elegant, legs flowed down to her feet, which were contained in safe, also, royal blue slippers (similar to those worn by ballerinas), fastened with silk ribbons up her ankles._

_Bella grabbed her mother's hands in her own, and sighed when Renee looked her in the eye. "Mom, I really don't want to go, why do you feel the need to dress me up and put me out there? Can't we just curl up on the couch and read together like we used to?"_

_Renee deliberated, her face twisting every now and then, letting Bella see what her mother was thinking, words being unnecessary._

_Finally, she pouted and hugged, her barely-"young adult", daughter. "Oh, poo! Bella, fine, but since we are already dressed up, we are going out to eat somewhere nice, and way too expensive!" Bella grimaced and turned to the camera._

_"Granny, can you please stop taping me now? It's embarrassing." The little teen blushed pink, and an elderly voice rasped from behind the video recorder, laughing thinnly. A withered, pale hand stretched out from behind the screen and petted Bella's head._

_"Yes, sweetie. I was really wishing to see you at your first St. Valentine's dance, while I was down here, but I'll take what I can get." Bella giggled at the camera, and made the most tender of smiles at it, obvious that it was for her dear grandmother. Bella did a little twirl, the skirt of the dress flaring out in waves, hair and ribbon spreading about her face. She turned to a stop, arms behind her, smiling at her grandmother and the recorder. _

_"That was just for you, Granny. Be happy." The both giggled, a mix between ancientilism and youthism, and the screen went blank for a second._

_Then came onto the screen a hallway, the voice of the "barely" teen Bella's giggle lilted from behind the recording device._

_The camera and its handler rounded the corner and Renee came into focus. The mother seemed distressed, a grimace upon her face._

_Bella and the camera got closure to look at what Renee was sulking over. "What is the matter, Mom?" Renee just shook her head, sadly._

_Turning to the counter where Renee was looking, sat a fish bowl. Another focus change came, and a speckled orange and goldenrod gold fish could be seen, afloat, still, upside down at the top of the water. The camera was dropped carelessly upon the counter to the side of the scene, landing on its side. _

_"No! Not Milo! Mom! This is the __**second**__ fish!" Bella's voice sobbed, hoarse with emotion. _

_Renee sighed, shaking her head, and hugged Bella tightly; playing the motherly role for once._

_"Honey, we all have to go at some time...It was Milo's time now, just like it was Emma's time 4 years ago. Fishy Heaven is where they need to be now, Bella." Renee frowned as Bella continued to look at the fish bowl sadly._

_"Remember that special quote, dear? The saying?"_

_Bella wiped at her cheeks and sighed heavily, hugging the bowl. Renee picked the camera up slowly. Bella, then drained the water (from the bowl) and Milo into the toilet. As the toilet was flushed, Bella murmmured the afore mentioned quote:_

_"'Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened'."_

**(-Dr. Suess)**

--Video to be Continued--

**A/n: I understand if no one really likes this chapter. It really had no point, nothing really happened, and Bella didn't embarrass herself at a dance, or as of yet as a teenager. And I know that I said that I thought I was going to work on some Kodocha fanfics, but I couldn't make a real story out of anything as of yet, though I may sooner or later. I promise you that I **_**will**_** embarrass Bella by the end of this home movie. I don't know when I'll be able to get that one out though. But I've been toying with other ideas, like some Post Breaking Dawn ideas -- Edward's Point of View exclusively, and I'm very tempted and seem very close to doing so.**

**Once again, please forgive the nowhere-getting of this chapter, and its lateness. A very disappointing come back I know. Sorry.**

-Edward's Blossom


	7. An Thank you 100 REVIEWS

_**A/n: I know, I know. ANOTHER author's note. I'll keep it short so everyone may fume to themselves longer -cowers- (please don't kill me!). Anyway, I'm here to give good news, I hope it makes up for the lack in updating and for so long. I'm so much better than I was the last time I updated "Home Movies," and also, I see that it has finally made it to **__**100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Though I wasn't planning on updating until I was done with my newest fanfic "Fields of Gold" (which all of you should go check out if you haven't yet), but I think that review mark deserves a special reward. Thank every single one of you. For your support and your reading.**_

_**Thank you for your Reviews.**_

_**-Edward's Blossom**_


	8. I'm sorry An

**Important**

**A/n: I can't seem to continue this story, so I am putting it on indefinite hiatus. But, if any of my readers want to continue it in their own writing, send me a PM sample of your writing for the next chapter, and I'll pick who I think is best.**

**Thank You,**

**Edward's Blossom**


End file.
